Służba Informacji o Szpitalach
Służba Informacji o Szpitalach (SIS; ang. Hospital Information Services) – jednostka organizacyjna powołana przez Świadków Jehowy w 1988 roku w celu nadzorowania pracy międzynarodowej sieci Komitetów Łączności ze Szpitalami. Służba ta powstała z myślą o ułatwieniu kontaktów Świadków Jehowy ze środowiskiem medycznym. W 2001 roku z Komitetami Łączności ze Szpitalami współpracowało ponad 100 tysięcy lekarzy w 150 krajach świata. Na całym świecie utworzono około 1700 Komitetów Łączności ze Szpitalami, w których usługuje około 13 tys. osób. Opis Celem działalności Służby Informacji o Szpitalach jest zapewnienie członkom wyznania możliwie jak najlepszej opieki lekarskiej z uwzględnieniem leczenia bez użycia krwiŚwiadkowie Jehowy krew uznają za świętą jako podtrzymującą i symbolizującą życie danej istoty, co do obchodzenia się z którą wyraźne wskazówki zawiera Pismo Święte. Uznają nakaz z Dz 15:28, 29 co do powstrzymywania się od krwi. Z tego powodu nie przyjmują transfuzji krwi. Zgadzają się na stosowanie dostępnych metod alternatywnych wobec transfuzji krwi jak hemodylucje i śródoperacyjne odzyskiwanie krwi. Przyjmowanie drobnych frakcji uzyskiwanych z krwi pozostawione jest osobistej decyzji.. Świadkowie Jehowy, pragną kierować się zasadą: „''wymiana myśli i współpraca, a nie konfrontacja''”. Polski oddział tej służby skierował w lutym 1993 roku list do Naczelnej Izby Lekarskiej następującej treści: :: „''Pragniemy na ręce Naczelnej Izby Lekarskiej złożyć podziękowanie wszystkim lekarzom, którzy ofiarnie nieśli nam pomoc w wielu trudnych, niekiedy dramatycznych przypadkach, szanując przy tym wolę pacjenta. Było to żywym unaocznieniem, jak rzetelna wiedza, ofiarność i wartości humanitarne lekarza zjednują mu głębokie zaufanie i wdzięczność chorego i jego rodziny. Lekarze ci nie tylko ratowali pacjentom zdrowie i życie, lecz także pomagali w zachowaniu uznawanych wartości, które Świadkowie Jehowy cenią najwyżej. Wszyscy ci lekarze postąpili zgodnie z Przyrzeczeniem Lekarskim, by chorym nieść pomoc bez żadnych różnic, takich jak: rasa, religia, narodowość i inne, mając na celu wyłącznie ich dobro i okazując należny szacunek. W oczach pacjentów przydali oni swą postawą godności stanowi lekarskiemu. Bez względu na to, czy chorujemy i musimy się leczyć, czy też cieszymy się dobrym zdrowiem, pragniemy traktować lekarzy jako swoich bliźnich cieszymy się, gdy nam to ułatwiają!” ''Służba Informacji o Szpitalach koordynuje działalność około 1700 Komitetów Łączności ze Szpitalami w ponad 150 krajach. Organizuje również szkolenia dla przeszło 13 000 starszych zborów Świadków Jehowy, którzy usługują w tych komitetach. Służba Informacji o Szpitalach postanowiła pomóc lekarzom w podejmowaniu się leczenia, metodami zgodnymi z życzeniami Świadków Jehowy. Śledzą oni fachową literaturę medyczną na świecie i gromadzą artykuły z przeszło 3600 czasopism, które omawiają zagadnienia związane z leczeniem bez użycia krwi. Służba Informacji o Szpitalach w razie potrzeby udostępnia wszystkim zainteresowanym instytucjom medycznym i lekarzom zgromadzone i opracowane przez siebie materiały. Poza tym na życzenie różnych szpitali, uczelni i towarzystw medycznych organizuje prezentacje i wykłady o dostępnych alternatywnych metodach leczenia. Członkowie tych komitetów przeprowadzili prezentacje w najsłynniejszych ośrodkach medycznych świata. Służba Informacji o Szpitalach działa w każdym z 91 Biur Oddziału, w których członkowie dyżurują całodobowo. Ze Służbą Informacji o Szpitalach współpracują konsultanci – lekarze, którzy udzielają porad innym lekarzom w zakresie leczenia bez użycia krwi. W Polsce Służba Informacji o Szpitalach mieści się w Biurze Oddziału Świadków Jehowy w Polsce w Nadarzynie pod Warszawą i nadzoruje 27 Komitetów Łączności ze Szpitalami. Na XIII Międzynarodowym Zjeździe Polskiego Towarzystwa Anestezjologii i Intensywnej Terapii (PTAiIT), zorganizowanym w Łodzi w dniach od 15 do 18 września 1999 roku, w którym uczestniczyło około 1800 anestezjologów i chirurgów z 14 krajów na dwóch stoiskach zorganizowano wystawę i punkt informacyjny o zabiegach i alternatywnych metodach operacyjnych bez użycia krwi. Do tego czasu – według numeru miesięcznika „Twój Magazyn Medyczny”, wydanego z okazji XIII Zjazdu PTAiIT – uznani lekarze jednej kliniki – profesor Zbigniew Religa oraz profesor Marian Zembala z innymi lekarzami przeprowadzili w latach 1985–1998 w samej tylko Klinice Kardiochirurgii Śląskiego Centrum Chorób Serca w Zabrzu około 140 operacji kardiochirurgicznych u Świadków Jehowy, dorosłych i dzieci, bez użycia homologicznej krwi, z zastosowaniem metod alternatywnych. W samym tylko okresie od czerwca 2000 do kwietnia 2003 roku odbyły się w Polsce 72 spotkania Służby Informacji o Szpitalach z ich personelem. Wzięło w nich udział przeszło 1000 lekarzy, pielęgniarek i studentów. Publikacje wydane przez Świadków Jehowy na temat krwi * broszura Krew, medycyna a prawo Boże (1961) * broszura Świadkowie Jehowy a kwestia krwi (1977, po polsku w 1979 i 1992) * broszura Jak krew może ocalić twoje życie (1990) * czasopismo „Przebudźcie się!” 8 grudnia 1990 pt. Handel krwią to świetny interes * broszura Troska o rodzinę i postępowanie medyczne u Świadków Jehowy (1992), po polsku 1995 * broszura Komitet Łączności ze Szpitalami. Postępowanie medyczne u Świadków Jehowy (1993) * czasopismo „Przebudźcie się!”, 8 stycznia 2000 pt. Bezkrwawa medycyna coraz bardziej popularna * czasopismo „Przebudźcie się!”, 8 kwietnia 2000 pt. Przyszłość bezkrwawej chirurgii w Polsce * czasopismo „Przebudźcie się!”, 8 sierpnia 2006 pt. Krew, dlaczego taka cenna? * czasopismo „Przebudźcie się!”, wrzesień 2012 pt. Metody alternatywne do transfuzji krwi Filmy na temat bezkrwawej chirurgii * Żadnej krwi – medycyna podejmuje wyzwanie, producent: Watchtower Bible and Tract Society of New York * Strategie alternatywne wobec transfuzji. Proste, skuteczne, bezpieczne, producent: Watchtower Bible and Tract Society of New York * Metody alternatywne wobec transfuzji. Uszanowanie potrzeb i praw pacjenta, producent: Watchtower Bible and Tract Society of New York * filmy serii: Pionierzy Bezkrwawej Chirurgii w Polsce wyprodukowanej przez Miejską Telewizję Opole: *# Żadnej krwi dla dorosłych (wywiady z prof. dr. hab. Antonim Dziatkowiakiem i prof. dr. hab. Jerzym Sadowskim) *# Żadnej krwi dla dzieci (konferencja prasowa w Górnośląskim Centrum Zdrowia Dziecka i Matki, wywiady: dr lek. med. Beata Wites, doc. dr hab. Marek Wites) *# Decyzja pacjenta w kwestii krwi (konferencja prasowa w Wojewódzkim Centrum Medycznym w Opolu) *# Etyka lekarska wobec pacjenta (wywiady z profesorem Uniwersytetu Opolskiego, Dziekanem Wydziału Teologii, Rzecznikiem Praw Pacjenta i lekarzami) *# Chcemy i potrafimy pomagać pacjentom (wywiady z prof. dr. hab. nauk. med. Kierownikiem I Katedry i Kliniki Kardiochirurgii Śląskiej Akademii Medycznej w Katowicach-Opolu). Grupy Odwiedzania Chorych Poza Służbą Informacji o Szpitalach Świadkowie Jehowy utworzyli w większych miastach na całym świecie Grupy Odwiedzania Chorych (GOCh). Zadaniem nadzorców wchodzących w skład tych grup jest regularne odwiedzanie w szpitalach głosicieli oraz ich bliskich, którzy w celach leczniczych przyjechali z innych części kraju lub także z zagranicy. Na sześciu kontynentach utworzono około 1900 grup w których nieodpłatnie ochotniczo usługuje 28 tysięcy nadzorców (w tym około 7 tysięcy w Stanach Zjednoczonych). Celem tych grup jest wspieranie głosicieli i ich bliskich w sytuacjach gdy ze względów zdrowotnych potrzebują pocieszenia i praktycznej pomocy. Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Organizacja i działalność Świadków Jehowy